totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of Minor Objects
Refer to this page for the list of objects that are personally owned by characters. The following is a list of minor objects on Total Drama and its spin-off series that are either recurring or play a significant role in the episode(s) in which they appear. Bow and arrow Camera Cell phone Chainsaw Chicken hat Chris dummy Fossils Freebies Gemmie Award Giant spider costume Green jelly pool Headphones Jousting sticks Knives Love-Me Tea Million dollar suitcase Paintball guns Pole Princess Dolls Seagull machine guns Shovel Tennis Menace Tiki idol Toxic waste barrels Tranquilizer Tranquilizers are normally darts filled with a form of sedative and is used to put wild animals or contestants to sleep. These darts are normally fired from either a gun or a blow pipe. One first appears in Search and Do Not Destroy in which three are used to put the bear that devoured Owen to sleep, though one also hits Owen himself, causing him to be drowsy during the elimination ceremony. In Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Izzy chooses a tranquilizer gun to hunt a deer. However, she ends up using the gun to shoot Chef Hatchet, a horse and a plane. Near the end of the challenge, Izzy accidentally shoots Heather in the butt after mistaking her for a deer. In Dial M for Merger, Duncan is shot by a dart while inspecting the hole Lindsay falls into. In Top Dog, a deranged Duncan uses a blowpipe to shoot Beth with a dart after the challenge has ended. In African Lying Safari, the tranquilizers are now in the form of pellets and are fired from slingshots. The contestants are tasked to fire these pellets at the newly feral Ezekiel and put him to sleep. However, at one point, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro and Sierra end up hitting each other, putting all of them out of commission for a while. In the end, Alejandro manages to put Ezekiel to sleep while he is busy attacking Duncan. Trauma Chair The Trauma Chair is a robotic containment unit that houses those who have been severely injured and rendered paralyzed. The occupant's head remains protruding, while the rest of them is contained within the suit. It moves about using four wheels, and features two lights (one green and the other red) to help the paralyzed occupant communicate "yes" or "no". Scott is put into the trauma chair after getting mauled by Fang at the end of Eat, Puke and Be Wary. He is seen in the trauma chair throughout Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets The Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets is a prop used in Total Drama Action, exclusively in the episode Full Metal Drama, in which castmates compete in a "capture the flag" challenge to receive or protect this treasured reward. During the first military themed challenge, Duncan uses his "punk-rock" skills to create a fantastic explosion from a paint bomb and win for the Screaming Gaffers. Chris then gives them the reward of having the Trunk of Mind-Blowing Secrets, and tells them they need to protect it from the Killer Grips, who must take the trunk from them in a crazy game of Capture the Flag. As time runs out in Capture the Flag, Chris declares the winners of invincibility are the Gaffers. Along with immunity, he also gives them a sneak peek inside the trunk. As Harold and Duncan take a look in the trunk, they find that it is empty and that the challenge was only through the cold pursuit of war. The empty trunk brings the boys to tears. In Best. Game. Ever., it is revealed that the trunk was originally called the "Trunk of Prizes." It is held in a fortress that gets destroyed with the paint bomb testing, turning the contents to ash with it. Chris tells the intern not to let the contestants know that there was something originally in the trunk. Uber ball Owen's uber ball makes its appearance in Venthalla. Its origin is at the arcade machine where Owen kept trying (and failing) to get his uber ball, and he finally gets it. However he's undecided if he wants to throw it or not, but only throws it once. Unfortunately, it leads to unexpected chaos and the teacher confiscates it. Vomit Comet The Vomit Comet is a centrifugal ride that is used in 2008: A Space Owen as part of the challenge for the five remaining castmates. The goal of the Vomit Comet challenge is to last as long as possible without stopping the ride. The cast member who rides the Vomit Comet the longest wins the challenge and invincibility. Harold is the first one to ride it. During his run, he accidentally squishes Duncan's pet spider, Scruffy. He desperately asks to leave as a result. Only lasting for five seconds, he loses the challenge and fails to impress Chris. Owen rides next and ends up leaving early too, due to eating too much of Chef's chili, only lasting ten seconds. Owen does not vomit from the ride. Duncan is disgusted as he enters the Comet, because of the smell from Owen being in there. Duncan ends up being the first one to vomit but manages to stay in the longest so far with twenty-three seconds. However, he gets ten seconds deducted on his final time by Chris for vomiting. Beth goes next, still upset that she is going so late and that the ride has already been soiled; yet, she refuses to stick with an alliance with Courtney and not participate at all. Beth manages to stay in the ride the longest with thirty-six seconds. Courtney is upset that Beth did not go along with her plan and ends up forfeiting herself in the challenge. Beth then earns invincibility. Chef is later seen cutting a carrot into the Vomit Comet, which he says will be the cast's dinner with the vomit, much to their disgust. The Vomit Comet is seen again in Mutiny on the Soundstage. Duncan rides it because he does not answer a question correctly, but it is unknown how long he rides it for. As he exits the ride, Duncan vomits on Chef's shoes. Beth does not ride the Vomit Comet again because she answers a question about who was eliminated in the space challenge correctly. Voting device A voting device is a handheld electronic device with a touchscreen display that shows all of the remaining contestants' faces. The use of the device is to select who the contestant wants to eliminate at the Awards Ceremony, exclusively seen in Total Drama Action. The devices have a fairly simple design. They are composed of a black box with a digital screen and a small red light on the top. Displayed on the screen is a scroll-through list of the faces of every currently active contestant. Prior to the merge, they are the faces of the members of the losing team. Afterwards, they are all of the remaining contestants. When using the device, the voter taps on its screen, marking that contestant as the one they are voting for. A red "X" then shows up on the face of the person they want to vote off. Gwen and Lindsay are the only contestants to use the voting devices to vote themselves off. Category:Lists Category:Objects